


Caught in the Rain

by lgbtaaron



Series: A Collection of Daaron Fics [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtaaron/pseuds/lgbtaaron
Summary: While out on a run, Aaron and Daryl seek shelter from a thunderstorm.





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a short work, inspired by a prompt given to me on Twitter. I hope you enjoy!

As he opened the car door, thunder roared in the distance and Aaron smiled. He loved thunderstorms and always had.

  
“Looks like it’s really about to come down.”

  
Daryl looked up at the sky and said, “Yeah. Let’s make sure this house is all clear before we’re caught up in this mess.” He swung his crossbow over his shoulder and unsheathed his knife. “I’ll check it out first and you listen for trouble, alright?”

  
He knocked at the door, hoping to draw out any walkers that might be outside. None came.

  
“You think its empty?” Aaron asked.

  
Daryl carefully opened the door. “Maybe. Don’t wanna take any chances.”

  
After he stepped inside to investigate, Aaron was left alone. He thought about the nights he spent as a child, watching as lightning lit up the sky. His friends hated storms. They were all scared of the thunder, but not Aaron.

  
As he got older and his mother began to put him through hell, he hoped that a storm would wash everything away. And it did. His mother got sick and eventually passed away. It rained at her funeral, washing it all away as Aaron had wished for so many times before. The rain acted as his tears as she was lowered into the ground. She was his mother and a small part of him still loved her, but he refused to cry for the woman who abused him the way she had.

  
Though he had never told Daryl any of this, he felt that on some level he knew. Just as he knew that Daryl had endured things that no one should. Especially from a parent.

  
There was a bond between the two that occurred without discussing their history with each other. They didn’t need to. He did want to open up to Daryl, eventually. It was something that he had kept to himself for too long. Even during the end of the world, he felt that it might eat him alive if he let it sit within him.

  
“It’s all clear!” Daryl called out from inside. “Get in here before it starts pourin’ out there.”

  
Aaron didn’t move. He wasn’t ready to go inside quite yet. If it was going to pour, he wanted to get soaked. The thought of being caught in the rain was refreshing after such a long day of searching for supplies and other survivors.

  
“You comin’?” Daryl said, standing in the open doorway.

  
“Let’s stay out here for a minute.” Aaron held out his hand, laughing as he felt a raindrop fall into his palm. “It’s just a little rain.”

  
“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

  
He chuckled and reached for Daryl’s hand. The man didn’t pull away and that made Aaron happy. It was such a small thing, one that would likely go unnoticed by most, but he knew how much it meant to earn Daryl’s trust. “You’re damn right I do,” Aaron told him. It took a moment, but the rain finally began to really pour. “Feels amazing, doesn’t it?”

  
Daryl didn’t answer, but there was a hint of a smile sneaking across his face. His hair, now completely drenched, began to cling to his face. It covered his eyes until Aaron reached forward and pushed it back. “Thanks,” Daryl muttered.

  
“No problem,” Aaron muttered back. “Are you ready to go inside now?”

  
“Yeah,” Daryl said.

  
But neither of them moved for several minutes. They stood in the driveway of an old house, letting the rain wash away the sweat and grimes collected throughout the day. Aaron soon realized that he was still holding Daryl’s hand and squeezed it harder when thunder roared once again.


End file.
